The present invention addresses problems associated with preparing an osteotomy to receive a root formed dental implant in the area of the sinus floor. Presently, the technique for creating the vertical area for a root formed dental implant when insufficient bone is available is to use a sinus lifting procedure and graft the area of the newly formed cavity under the sinus membrane. Although several techniques are used to perform the membrane lifting procedure, the use of presently available tools risks the chance of tearing the membrane during the osteotomy preparation, or does not allow for the easy displacement of the membrane to form a suitable apical cavity. One such technique makes use of sinus lift osteotome cutting tools to create the desired cylindrical osteotomy and cavity space, however, these tools lack the tactile sensitivity needed for cracking the sinus floor with minimized risk of tearing the sinus membrane. Another surgical technique to create this desired space is to cut out a buccal window in the sinus area and gently push the membrane upward and outward to form an apical cavity. Although this technique is very successful if done correctly, the procedure requires a significant number of surgical steps and advanced surgical skills to prevent tearing of the membrane.